Entre Tú y Yo
by Clio Salome
Summary: Había decidido cada uno por su lado callar lo que sentía, sin embargo un encuentro inesperado los pondrá en aprietos y la situación se les irá de las manos ¿o tal vez no?Epílogo personal de DJ de Emi-10 Rankai, Intranet. (Yaoi. N*S)


N/A: Si no has leído el DJ, básicamente se trata de que tanto Naruto como Sasuke tienen dudas sobre sus sentimientos pero se calla, el Uchiha al intentar controlar el kage-bishunen pide ayuda a Naruto y ambos crean tres copias que dejan viviendo juntas.  
Un clon de cada uno desaparece por una pelea entre ellos, los segundos se besan y por falta de control desaparece el de Sasuke y Naruto deshace el suyo para igualar la situacío llevandose la sorpresa del beso y eso los confunde aún más.  
Por agotamiento del Sasuke original deciden suspender el experimento, pero justamente antes la pareja faltante de clones está teniendo relaciones sexuales y expresan sus sentimientos.

Aquí básicamente se trata de la reacción que tendrán los originales

Espero que les guste y les divierta tanto como yo me divertí planeando y escribiendo

Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto

*****Entre Tú y Yo*****

Deshicieron el jutsu y no pudieron más que estremecerse, pues la información de los clones fue asimilada por los originales, menuda sorpresa se llevaron al enterarse que sus replicas habían tenido relaciones sexuales por varias horas antes de desaparecer. Se miraron a la cara, la desviaron a un lado y se volvieron a mirar. No sabían que decir o hacer, pues ambos, Uchiha y Uzumaki habían decidido guardar sus sentimientos, aunque la _travesurita _de sus dobles se los estaba poniendo difícil, muy difícil.

-Sa..Sa…Sasuke- logró articular a duras penas el ojiazul- lo que hicieron los clones…- dejo su oración al aire, pues quería saber que pasaba por la complicada mente de su amigo y, además, la vergüenza le impidió continuar

-¡yo no soy el pasivo!- gritó el ojinegro poniéndose de pie, apenas pudo articular palabra debido a que con la información del clon, también llegaron las sensaciones y ahora sentía _algo_ entre sus nalgas, lo que aumentaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿ah?- cuestionó tontamente el rubio, haciendo enfurecer más a su amigo

- ¡Qué si tu y yo tuviéramos sexo, no sería yo quien abriera las piernas idiota!- Bramó

-¡¿Y por qué no?!- le replicaron de la misma forma –¡tu clon no tuvo mayores problemas en dejarse embestir!-

-¡Porqué era un clon, yo jamás aceptaría ser el de abajo- dijo–además- agregó con autosuficiencia – a ti que queda mejor ese rol-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le reto Naruto acercándose con una mueca de burla, pues de igual manera se había puesto de pie pero se mantenía a una distancia prudente

Por respuesta, Sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces y jaló al otro ninja de su chaleco para besarlo de forma demandante siendo correspondido casi de inmediato de forma salvaje por Naruto, dando comienzo a una guerra de bocas, lenguas y mordidas para controlar la situación. Cuando el aire les hizo falta únicamente se alejaron lo suficiente para respirar un poco y proseguir.

A las bocas se unieron las manos que empezaron a recorrer desde el cuello hasta la espalda baja del contrario, pero el rubio se atrevió más y apretó de forma lasciva el trasero del moreno haciendo que se distrajera para poder empujarlo y caer ambos en el sofá que antes ocupo el Uchiha. Desde su posición de arriba, Uzumaki empezó a repartir mordidas y lamidas por el blanco cuello debajo suyo; sin embargo, el ojinegro no se quedó tranquilo y utilizó la fuerza y el impulso de sus piernas contra el respaldo para hacer que giraran e intercambiar posiciones pero ahora en el suelo. A ambos ninjas poco les importo y continuaron con su guerra para dominar al contrario.

Hinata llegaba aproximadamente cinco minutos antes que sus demás compañeros, llevaba consigo las galletas que había preparado el día anterior con su hermana. Abrió la puerta de la sala Jounin donde su generación se reunía antes de iniciar el día y no dio dos pasos adentro pues una escena la dejo pasmada, únicamente cerró la habitación y se dejó caer por la pared. Algunos minutos después escuchó las voces de sus amigos, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee y Sakura, al igual que los senseis: Kurenai, Kakashi y Gai. Más ella no se movió, para cuando los demás llegaron hasta ella les extraño su comportamiento pero solo susurró un –Naruto y Sasuke están adentro, no hagan ruido-

Kakashi y Sakura fueron los primeros en entrar a la habitación y pasados unos segundos sin oír nada los demás también ingresaron, recibiendo una gran sorpresa por lo que veían sus ojos. Sasuke estaba dormido boca abajo en uno de los sillones, pero sobre él estaba Naruto en la misma posición y ambos desnudos, dejando ver las marcas, mordidas y arañazos que tenía por todo el cuerpo además de unas manchas sospechosamente blancas, que más de uno reconoció, en la alfombra y el mueble.

Escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor así que se decidió a abrir los ojos, tardo un poco en enfocar la vista y que estas siluetas pasaran a ser personas, sintió un paso de extra y de forma automática se echó hacia arriba dándole un cabezazo a la persona que dormía sobre de él y que soltó un chillido a causa del golpe. No se movieron, pues ambos recordaban claramente la noche anterior y la vista burlona y pasmada de otros de los que ahí se encontraban les recordó aún más su comprometedora situación y los dejó prácticamente convertidos en estatuas de sal, pálidas pero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del líder del equipo y prácticamente sacó a todo el mundo al pasillo. Pero al no oír ruidos de ningún tipo en el interior abrió la puerta nuevamente y asomó su cabeza para observar a sus alumnos en la misma posición en la que los había dejado. Soltó un falsa tos que le concedió toda la atención –vístanse- les aconsejo –y si quieren, continúen en un lugar más privado- mencionó con un tono entre burlón y pervertido causándole más vergüenza a ambos muchachos.

La noticia de cómo habían sido encontrados el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y el último descendiente Uchiha había corrido como pólvora entre sus y no tan conocidos, razón por la cual ahora se encontraban sentados frente a la líder de la aldea que les miraba de forma inquisitiva alternadamente

-¿y bien?- cuestionó la rubia, en vista que los dos ninjas que tenía en frente, rehuían de su mirada y desviaban la cara, inhalo profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco y que no rodaran cabezas, aún, pues ese par de chiquillos sí que le habían causado dolores de cabeza –sigo esperando una explicación de por qué demonios terminaron teniendo sexo en una sala de reunión jounin- expreso con voz tranquila, pero que a los menores les causo un escalofrío pues sabían que la mujer estaba realmente cabreada, más ninguno habló. Desesperada de la situación dirigió su vista al rubio que al sentir su mirada comenzó a sudar, no aguanto mucho hasta que

-¡Fue culpa de esos malditos clones y de Sasuke-teme!- grito el rubio

-¿qué?- cuestionaron dos voces, la Senju y el Uchiha, aunque por diferentes motivos

-¡es verdad! Si el bastardo de Sasuke no hubiera querido aprender a controlar a varios clones de sombra esto no hubiera pasado- chilló

-¿y por qué me hechas la culpa a mí de lo que paso? ¡Tú clon fue el que empezó!- contraatacó

-¿y qué mierda hicieron esos clones?- exigió saber Tsunade antes de que el ojiazul le contestará al ojinegro

-emm, pues ellos…ellos …e..-balbuceaba

-¡Naruto!- grito la Hokage

-¡ellos tuvieron sexo Oba-chan!- grito avergonzado el rubio, la ninja médico observo al rubio primero y después al moreno, que éste último girara la cara le corroboró que esa era la verdad, de nueva cuenta poso sus ojos en el Uzumaki exigiéndole que continuara –pues, cuando deshicimos el jutsu supimos lo que habían hecho y este bastardo -alzo su tono de voz señalando al contrario –inició un drama porque había sido el pasivo, que termino en un reto y que bueno… nosotros… eso- terminó diciendo con u hilo de voz. La Hogake se dejo caer en su silla con desgano.

-sabía que más de cuatro años de tensión sexual mal acumulada terminaría explotando en cualquier momento- comento la mandataria, para después mirar a los más jóvenes que seguían ahí – es obvio que tienen conflictos internos, tal vez demasiados; así que se van a largar a sus casas juntos- recalcó- y los van a resolver. No me importan si desatan una batalla campal o si de nueva cuenta terminan revolcándose, ustedes me resuelven esta situación porque me la resuelven- sentenció, y al ver las intenciones de ambos prosiguió –y donde no lo hagan, les haré un jutsu de restricción y lo que les cuelga de entre las piernas va a acabar más muerto que sus padres ¿¡entendido!?- asentimiento por parte de ambos –Además, el cambio de tapicería, el lavado de la alfombra y los posibles traumas de Hinata Hyuga saldrán de sus salarios ¿Alguna objeción?

Por respuesta los varones negaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la puerta para salir lo más pronto posible de la habitación, el primero en llegar fue Naruto pero se quedo quieto al ver que todos su amigos cotilleaban sobre él, Sasuke de igual manera percibió el ambiente pero únicamente alzó la cara, empujo al rubio y se dirigió a paso rápido fuera del edificio.

Dobló la esquina y ahí se encontró a Ino y Sakura que los vieron con una expresión divertida, estaba por pasar a las mujeres cuando la última le extendió una bolsa café de papel; al sentir la presencia de Naruto acercándose tomó el paquete entre sus manos y se dirigió a la calle escuchando un -¡adiós Sauke-kun!- de ambas y una risita.

Atravesaron la villa los más rápido y discreto que pudieron en dirección a la casa del moreno, pues si bien no habitaba en donde estuvo el hogar familiar si residía en los terrenos del barrio Uchiha, por lo que ahí no serían interrumpidos ni espiados. Abrió la puerta de su morada y su amigo tras él la cerró.

-Ni que hubiera estado tan bueno- comentó de repente el azabache y recalcando, dedicó una mueca desdeñosa a la entrepierna del rubio

-¿Qué dijiste bastardo?- gritó el blondo

-lo que oíste idiota, que no sabes utilizar lo que tienes entre las piernas- le confirmo con sorna para darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación.

Naruto estaba que flipaba de colores, el maldito cabrón de Sasuke lo había menospreciado como hombre ¡si prácticamente dos veces lo había tenido bajo de él, retorciéndose de placer y lanzando improperios y gemidos! Pero eso no se quedaría así, ahora vería que tan bien manejaba a su amiguito. Siguió con calma los pasos del bruno despojándose de su chaleco en el camino, ninguno de los dos necesitaría algo de lo que llevaban puesto.

Abrió con pesadez sus orbes negras, siendo cegado por la luz que se colaba en la habitación. Se estiro un poco para desentumir los músculos pero la punzada que provino de sus espalda baja hizo que se volviera a tumbar. Giró sobre su espalda y quedó boca arriba, se sorprendió levemente al verse solo en su cama, pero tal vez sería lo mejor: que su rubio compañero no estuviera a su lado.

-¿despertarse?-estaba por comenzar con su profunda y complicada reflexión cuando una voz que conocía demasiado bien lo llamó

-no idiota, sigo durmiendo- contestó con su habitual tono de burla. Naruto solo bufó y mejor se sentó en el lado de la cama que antes ocupó

-debes tener hambre, toma- le extendió una taza de té y un sencillo sándwich

-hmp- fue la única respuesta que dio al aceptar la comida; era cierto, no habían comido nada en todo el día y por la cantidad de luz que entraba se notaba que pasaba de medio día

Comieron en silencio, cada uno en su propio mundo y sus propios pensamientos. Al terminar el rubio tomo los platos y vasos que habían utilizados y los llevó a la cocina. El moreno observó la espalda de su compañero y notó algunas marcas rojizas y que llevaba puestos sus bóxers, mientras él seguía desnudo y únicamente cubierto por una fina sabana. No quería levantarse y mucho menos observar como estaba su cuerpo, así que mejor cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Escuchó regresar al blondo pero no cambió su posición, ni cuando lo sintió sentarse cerca de él.

-no fue un falló, lo de los clones no fue un fallo- comentó el ojiazul y al no recibir respuesta continuó –ellos son una extensión de nosotros y de nuestros ¿mmm? Sentimientos-

-¿y porqué tu insistencia en negarlo?-

- se supone que somos mejores amigos, pero ellos vieron una oportunidad de expresarse, tal vez porque su existencia es temporal- hasta el propio rubio se sorprendió de sus palabras –¿porqué?-

Alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, esa cuestión podía tener varios significados y algunos de estos prefería no abordarlos –porque ¿qué?- se decidió a preguntar y abrir sus ojos

-no ibas a decirme lo que sentías- aseguró

-tu tampoco lo hiciste y se supone que eres el que expresa sus sentimientos- respondió con calma

-¿y cómo se supone que lo haría, llegaría un día y entre los golpes del entrenamiento te diría "sabes teme, en todos estos años me he dada cuenta que me gustas" y después te lanzaría un rasengan?- terminó de decir con un puchero

-no había algún indició de que nuestra amistad fuera _algo más_-

-no quería arruinarlo, que te alejaras. No importaba si para eso tenía que callarme toda la vida- confesó bajando su mirada azulina

-estábamos en una situación similar- comentó con voz baja, pues era verdad, no quería perder a Naruto por una confusión de sentimientos, aunque no lo expresará

-¿Sabes? Creo que después de todo hay que darles las gracias a esos clones pervertidos –comentó alzando su mirada y mostrando una sonrisa – sé que soy correspondido- y la mirada que le dedico al bruno llevaba una pregunta implícita

-Si- soltó un suspiro- eres correspondido- corroboró con una mirada similar a la que le habían dirigido y una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios

Naruto lentamente se acerco a Sasuke, acariciando suavemente parte del torso desnudo del contrario hasta llegar a su rostro y terminar con un beso, uno diferente a los que antes se habían dado, en este no había ansias de dominar o controlar, sino de demostrar y reconocerse; era pausado, rítmico y amoroso.

Estuvieron tiempo definido intercambiando besos, caricias y mimos; ahora Naruto se encontraba tumbado con Sasuke a horcajadas en su abdomen que repartía algunas mordidas y lengüetazos en su pecho al estar recostado, mientras él jugaba con las hebras negras de su compañero. Y de repente una idea cruzó su descabellada cabeza

-Oye Sasu- llamó, el moreno se irguió para encararlo –¿tú crees que si una pareja de clones de nosotros tuvieran sexo al mismo tiempo que tu y yo, se consideraría una orgía?- El Uchiha puso cara de circunstancias –o si hubiera dos de yo y un solo tu ¡eso sería verdaderamente estimulante! ¡Podríamos montar un trío!- gritó sumamente emocionado, aunque el gusto le duró poco al sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrer el cuerpo sobre él.

El moreno tenía la cara roja de ira, el idiota de Uzumaki estaba ideando formas para partirlo en dos literalmente, y aunque la idea sonaba más que tentadora su orgullo no lo soportaría y eso lo dejaría claro aunque tuviera que rostizarle la polla y los huevos al jinchuriki y fuera él el que le diera por el culo.

Para fortuna del rubio conocía demasiado bien a ojinegro, así que reacciono rápido al sentir el aura eléctrica y asesina que desprendía el azabache al haberle tocado la moral y su ego. Rápidamente giró para tumbar al bruno y acomodarse él y comenzar a besarlo de forma apasionada y desesperada, esperando que sus ideas anteriores fueran olvidadas, cosa que no sucedió pues de recibía mordidas con demasiada saña. Ya después se las ingeniaría para cumplir sus fantasías, ahora se concentraría en arrancar gemidos de su pareja.

***Epílogo***

Estaba cansado, agotado y un tanto adolorido, el rubio sí que se podía convertir en una fiera en la cama pero estaba tranquilo y contento; con un poco de esfuerzo giró para quedar recostado sobre su espalda y una punzada desde su trasero recorrió todo su cuerpo. Observó fijamente a la persona que dormía de lado junto a él, la camiseta que llevaba seguramente la había tomado de su armario antes de darse una ducha. Ahora que recordaba, él había caído rendido después de quien sabe que ronda de desfogue y necesitaba un baño; apartó la sabana que lo cubría y se fijó que no era la misma de la tarde, agradecía que las hubiera cambiado.

Con lentitud se sentó en el borde de la cama y tuvo que apretar los labios para que una maldición no saliera debido al dolor que sintió al apoyar todo su peso en su trasero. Reuniendo fuerza para ponerse de pie y llegar a la ducha se fijó en la bolsa de papel que le había sido entregada esa mañana y que termino relegada en el piso junto a su cama.

Encendió la lámpara de noche junto a su lecho y recogió la bolsa, un sentimiento de curiosidad lo invadió pues el rostro con el que se la entregaron se le hizo extraño. Metió su mano y saco un frasco de plástico con un líquido transparente en su interior, lo acerco a la luz para leer la etiqueta que rezaba "Lubricante. Para piel sensible. Sabor menta" abrió los ojos y negó con ironía, se la había pasado prácticamente todo el día con un palo de carne metido en el culo sin la adecuada preparación y junto a su cama había un bote lleno de lubricante.

Dejó la negación para después y continuó explorando la bolsa, la situación se había vuelto bizarramente divertida, lo siguiente que encontró fueron varios paquetitos de aluminio –condones- susurró, miro por encima de su hombro a su compañero de cama –no los necesitaremos-

Lo último que extrajo de esa fabulosa bolsa fue un pequeño recipiente que reconoció como uno de los que se usaban para ungüentos medicinales. Lo acerco un poco más y sus mejillas quedaron rojas al leer "Para el dolor" seguido de un corazón que reconoció como la caligrafía de su compañera pelirosa. ¡Si quería ayudarlo pudo mandarle unas pastillas! No tenía que ser el genio que era para saber cómo se aplicaba esa medicina. Asentó el paquete en la mesa de junto para dirigirse a paso lento hacia el cuarto de baño.

El baño de tina que tomó le sirvió bastante, salió del cuarto de servicios con un pantalón de pijama azul eléctrico y una sencilla camiseta sin mangas, se sorprendió ver a su rubio compañero sentado en la cama que solo lo veía fijamente y le mostraba una sonrisa zorruna

-teme- lo llamó- ¿necesitas ayuda con ese ungüento?- preguntó mientras enseñaba un recipiente

-¡no digas idioteces, dobe!- gritó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas

-pero teme, estás cojeando ¡sé que te duele!-

Le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de sentarse al otro lado de la cama, pero se arrepintió casi de forma inmediata de haber sido tan poco cuidadoso por el lacerante dolor que sintió. Se tumbó ignorando los azules ojos que lo seguían mirando. Si debía ser sincero, su entrada si le escocía bastante, mucho; pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo humillante de la situación.

Decidió dejar de pensarlo tanto y soltando un respiro de resignación se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se dio la vuelta para quedar en cuatro

- Pásate de listo o mejor dicho de idiota y te arranco los dedos con los dientes- amenazó con un resplandor rojo en sus ojos antes de hundir el rostro en la almohada, el rubio ensancho mas su sonrisa que el otro alcanzó a ver.

Se acerco lentamente y con cuidado separo un poco más las piernas del azabache, le brindo unas cuantas caricias en la espalda para relajarlo, abrió el recipiente que tenía en la otra mano y lo olió ligeramente, no tenía un olor desagradable y eso le gustó pues odiaba el olor fuerte de las medicinas. Embadurno dos de sus dedos con la mezcla y los acercó a la entrada de su compañero esparciendo con cuidado la medicina.

-¡esta frío!- comento el moreno, mientras el blondo continuaba con su tarea. Una sensación de alivio empezaba a sentirse en su retaguardia -¡ah!- soltó al sentir como un par de dedos se introducían en el -¿se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo?- bramó

-tranquilo teme, solo estoy poniendo un poco de medicina dentro- contestó con tranquilidad

-¡usuratonkachi!- le gritó antes de hundir nuevamente la cara, pero esta vez mordiendo la funda de la almohada.

Esos dedos se sentían demasiado bien para su salud. Agradeció enormemente cuando los dígitos fueron retirados, aunque se sobresalto al sentir un beso en su nalga derecha y que le subieran el pantalón, sintió un nuevo beso en la parte donde iniciaba su trasero y el elástico del pijama en su cintura.

-¡ya estas teme!- expresó jovial el rubio, mientras tapaba la medicina y se limpiaba con una prenda sucia el resto de ungüento que quedó en sus dedos

El azabache se acomodaba para dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente cuando una extremidad se interpuso entre su cabeza y la almohada quedando apoyado en un firme antebrazo mientras era rodeado por la cintura con el otro y sentía a su compañero acomodarse a si lado en la misma posición de lado que él tenía

- te quiero Sasuke- escuchó decir firme y cálidamente

-Ya duérmete dobe- pasados unos segundos, con la mano que tenía extendida en el colchón tomo la contraria –yo también- susurró. El beso que recibió en la nuca le hizo saber que lo había escuchado.

En 24 horas sus vidas habían dado un giro radical a ver sus sentimientos expuestos y correspondidos; si bien habían decidido callar ahora no sería necesario, ya que tal vez sin palabras y muy a su manera, tal como ellos dos eran, expresarían lo que sus mentes, cuerpos y corazones gritaban y nunca más intentarían callarlos.

***Fin***

Ojalá y les haya gustado, o cuando menos les haya hecho pasar un buen rato.

El epílogo no sé exactamente de donde salió pero es divertidísimo poner en situaciones vergonzosas a Sasu-chan

¿Merezco un comentario?


End file.
